chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Autismo
History Autismo was created as a prime controller of the Autist Force, the prime state of autism. When he was brought into existence, Autismo was so overwhelmed by Micheal P's power, he went into an autistic meltdown, and formed one of many realities formed: The Autismate. The Autismate acted as Autismo's home and as a source of prime autism. In this dimension, everything there was made from his autism, including the inhabitants. In his early years, he used his power excessively and pulled off many impressive feats. These feats were impressive enough to catch the attention of Micheal P's Ambassadors, who watched over Autismo and his actions to see what he can truly do. When results didn't appear to show, these beings interfered with Autismo's dimension in an attempt to let out a reaction. Unfortunately for them, Autismo had another great meltdown and escaped the Autismate to do "something" about it (It is not implied what is intentions are). Instead of destroying him, the Ambassadors are ordered by Micheal P to let Autismo live, calling him an "important asset." They let him do so, and from there, Autismo enters the current Chemoverse story. Appearance Autismo appears to be a humanoid with a plain red jacket. Instead of wearing the red jacket like most do, he wears it so that the bottom of the jacket (the location where the legs meet the torso) is covering the top of his head. Autismo looks to be a young adult, a contrast to his age that transcends the concept of time and passing itself. Another notable feature is his facial expression. He is always seen to have his eyes completely wide open. He also sports a wide, toothy mouth. His expression rarely changes, but when it does the changes are only minor. The rest of his attire appears to be a red suit covering his entire body besides his face. Personality Autismo, as his name implies, appears to have character attributes parallel to those with extreme autism. He is extremely curious and energetic, and ready to do anything. Though, it has been shown he is extremely prone to overbearing outbursts of emotion, usually in the form of anger, sadness and fear. In this state, he is extremely chaotic and accidentally destroys inconceivable amounts of realities. Other than this, he does not act as a major threat and is instead more concerned with exploring. One of many notable features is his clean speaking and understanding abilities, an extreme rarity at his level of autism. This is a counterweight to is otherwise spastic and unpredictable behavior. Although independent in his actions, he has shown to care greatly for his friends, specifically Major Skeleton. Powers and Abilities Autismo's greatest ability is his manipulation of prime and purified autism. This gives him an inconceivable number of abilities that pertain to autism. His most notable abilities include the following: * Reality Manipulation * Concept Manipulation * Perception Manipulation * Emotion Empowerment * Purified Autism Force Other Notable Facts * Major Skeleton is Autismo's best friend, to the point that Autismo will stop at NOTHING to keep their friendship stable. * Category:Characters